


Folded Cranes

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan tries to teach Kotetsu how to make origami. Things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folded Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for darling Joey on tumblr, who requested Kotetsu/Ivan with spanking and daddyplay. This is why I am the Tiger & Bunny Smut Fairy.

“It’s not much, but it’s mine. You want a drink?”

“S-sure. Whatever you’re having.”

“Have a seat.” Kotetsu disappeared into the corner of the house that most resembled a kitchen, returning with two brown bottles. “Wait, I forgot, you’re not old enough for this.”

Ivan opened his mouth to protest that if he was old enough to fight crime, he was certainly old enough to have a beer once in a while, and it wouldn’t be his first. Then again, he didn’t really like the taste, and soda sounded good too.  He didn’t want to get drunk, either. Not when this was the closest thing he’d had to a chance. “You have a nice apartment, Tiger-san.”

“Why do you sound so surprised? What kind of place do you think I’d live in?”

Ivan shrugged, a little smile playing on his lips. “Something more like a bachelor’s house, like Sky High-san.”

“Well, I’m not really a bachelor,” Kotetsu pointed out, absently fingering the ring on his left hand. Then, before the conversation could take a turn for the awkward, he said quickly, “Should we get started? I got my own paper.”

Ivan looked at the multicolored construction paper and tried not to gasp in dismay. It was the thick, pulpy stuff that came in reams of a hundred for a dollar, the kind that kindergarteners cut up with safety scissors. “That’s all right,” he said hurriedly, trying to pretend he’d never seen the abomination. “I brought some good stuff.”

Kotetsu whistled under his breath as Ivan unwrapped stack after stack of origami paper. “That’s nice looking stuff. Are you sure a beginner like me shouldn’t practice on something a little more…I dunno, my speed?”

“You only get crap when you start with crap,” Ivan paraphrased his mother, swapping out the dirty words. “If you want to learn real origami, you have to start with real origami paper. Besides, this isn’t even my good stuff.” That was kind of a lie, but Kotetsu brightened, so it was worth it.

He showed Kotetsu some basic folds first, corner to corner, side to side, showing him the proper way to crease the paper without tearing it (starting over a few times), explaining that no, there really wasn’t any way to take the fold _out_ of origami paper, and that was sort of the point. He made a little flapping crane in demonstration, and Kotetsu made a crumpled mess.

Ivan expected the older man to throw up his hands and declare defeat. Kotetsu surprised him by picking up another sheet without complaining, starting again from scratch.

And again.

And again.

“I’ll pay you back for all this paper,” he grumbled after the fifth failed crane, tossing it away like the unsatisfying last page of a frenzied novelist. “Now, what comes after you bend in the points?”

Ivan showed him patiently, folding Kotetsu’s large, work-roughened hands in his own. “Like this. Over, then under, _then_ crease.” Seeing the frustration on Kotetsu’s face, he ventured, “I bet Kaede will really like her present.”

“Hmm? Oh, I doubt it. She doesn’t think much of what I do is very good.” Kotetsu’s brow furrowed, one corner of his tongue peeking out from his lip in concentration. Almost like an invitation. Almost like a chance.

But not quite.

“Hey, is this right?” Kotetsu’s first complete crane was a little sloppy, a little off, but undeniably bird-shaped. 

“It’s perfect,” Ivan lied, inwardly dismayed at the way the corners didn’t match up. Honestly, it was as if the man had no concept of elegance. 

He had a nice smile, though. Like his crane, it was crooked. 

“So,” Ivan said, trying to distract himself from the warmth of those brown eyes, “what are Kaede-chan’s favorite animals?”

“She likes bears, and I think cats? Maybe dogs, though. Could we make one of each?”

“Sure.”

“And what’s that pink thing with the weird ears all the girls like? She likes those, too.”

Inwardly, Ivan grimaced at the idea of those clumsy fingers butchering one of his favorite mascots. “Let’s start with the bear, all right?”

Kotetsu’s dedication surprised and impressed Ivan. He worked diligently for hours, obsessing over every crease, still getting most of them wrong. “Don’t know how you have the patience for this kind of thing,” he said under his breath after his third failed cat. “I think this would drive me crazy.”

“I don’t usually do it for hours on end.” Usually he mixed up his evenings by obsessively reloading his blog to see if the hit count had gone up, or polishing his shuriken, or looking through martial arts magazines for cool new moves to incorporate into his routine. _Yes, Ivan. Because that’s so much cooler._ Sometimes, he spent so much time on his blog that he forgot there were people who didn’t think obsessively about the same things he did.

Like origami.

“Thanks,” Kotetsu said out of nowhere.

“F-for what, Tiger-san?”

“For helping me out with Kaede’s present. I don’t want to be a bad dad again this year.”

A little flush crept up Ivan’s neck, and he hunched his shoulders to keep it from being obvious. “I bet you’re not.”

“Hey, you must be hot. Want to take that off?”

“It’s fine, Tiger-san.”

“Go on, I’ll turn on the heater if you’re cold. Here, let me help—“

Kotetsu stripped off his jacket and, true to form, tossed it carelessly over the edge of the couch. “There. Aren’t you more comfortable now?”

“Th-thank you, Tiger-san.”

“You might as well call me by my name, since you’ve been in my house for almost…” he squinted at the clock, the way Ivan’s mother used to do before she got glasses and long after she needed them. “Damn, almost five hours. You sure you don’t have somewhere you need to be?”

 _Yes, I desperately need to be home clicking the “reload” button on my blog every five seconds._ “My other responsibilities can wait. I’m happy to help you out, Tig—“

“Kotetsu.”

“K-K-Kotetsu-san.”

“Close enough. Here, how’s this?” He held up a creature that was probably supposed to be a dog, if one was willing to negotiate number and placement of limbs.

“Close enough,” Ivan repeated, and Kotetsu grinned.

“Copying me again, eh? Kaede went through that phase. Right before ‘I know you are, but what am I?’ Cute, huh?” Kotetsu reached over and ruffled Ivan’s hair.

It wasn’t an invitation, not even close. But Tiger— _Kotetsu_ —was touching him voluntarily, and not for any other reason. And Ivan decided that was close enough.

He leaned forward, surprising Kotetsu with an off-center kiss on the lips, holding it for long enough that he wouldn’t be able to explain it away as a “kiss of friendship” or something. Kotetsu didn’t pull away, frozen in shock.

Or, Ivan dared to hope as his heart raced, in something else. Kotetsu’s lips moved against his, slow, uncertain, but warm. Those big hands weren’t clumsy on Ivan’s waist, sliding up his back, holding him close.

Kotetsu pulled away with a gasp. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions, and let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, kid. Don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t call me kid.” Ivan leaned forward, tugging Kotetsu in by his tie. Kotetsu put up even less resistance this time, a token protest of a hand on Ivan’s chest, barely enough pressure to be called a push. “I’m not a kid,” Ivan said, breathy against Kotetsu’s lips. “I know what I want.” 

He could see the conflicting emotions in Kotetsu’s face. Did the man have any idea he was so easy to read? Ivan saw guilt, desire, self-control, all warring for dominance. “Ivan,” he said carefully, his hand stroking the fabric of Ivan’s shirt, “I’m not saying I don’t want this, but…I’m old enough to be your dad.”

Ivan’s breath hitched a little, and Kotetsu’s eyes widened. “Doesn’t bother me,” Ivan said, cheeks hot. “At all.”

Kotetsu reached out a hand, stroked the side of Ivan’s face, smiled when Ivan leaned into the caress. “It doesn’t, does it?” He leaned in, breath hot against Ivan’s ear. “I think you kind of like it.”

Ivan shivered, then experienced a moment of vertigo as Kotetsu moved fast, pinning him down on the couch, kissing him with a rough hunger that lived up to his Hero name. 

This was different than fumbling explorations in the dark with Edward, back in Hero Academy. It was different than he’d thought, and so much better, and more confusing, and wild. Ivan couldn’t think properly, because every time a thought started to form, it was wiped away by Kotetsu’s rough hands, the scratch of a carefully groomed beard against his chin, the flat planes of the body above pressing him down into the couch cushions. 

Denim dragged against denim as Kotetsu settled himself between Ivan’s legs, grinding his hips down against the younger man. Ivan let out a strangled noise somewhere between a whimper and a yelp, hips bucking up. 

Kotetsu released his mouth, looking down at Ivan, brushing the hair out of his face, while maintaining the pressure of his hips. “You like that?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Even from an old man like me?” His eyes were dark and warm, almost glowing with an inner fire.

Ivan nodded, unable to form words, just bucking up into that delicious sensation of friction, of pressure, of heat. 

“Mmm. Maybe even more from an old man like me?” Kotetsu’s hand, still on Ivan’s hair, slid around until one fingertip nudged at the younger man’s lips.

Ivan turned his head, lips parting, closing softly around the rough digit, flicking over it with the tip of his tongue. He was so hard he ached, and every press against Kotetsu’s answering erection made him lightheaded with lust.

Kotetsu slid his finger in a little farther, rubbing it over Ivan’s tongue, eyelids half-closed. “How long?” he asked, pulling it out.

“H-huh?”

Kotetsu moved down to kiss his neck, cat-beard and stubble rasping at the tender flesh. “How long have you wanted me?”

“A while,” Ivan admitted, hoping the words were coming out right. He knew his face was red as he confessed, “Since-I-was-in-Hero-Academy-and-you-were-King-of-Heroes.”

He saw the flash of guilt again, clearly heard the thought, _Well, now I feel like a pervert_. That wouldn’t do. He reached down and grabbed at Kotetsu’s belt, nimble fingers getting it unfastened in record time.

Kotetsu let him, the unease settling back into amusement. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Ivan said, started to say something else, bit his own tongue.

Kotetsu’s eyes darkened, and he sat back on his knees. Ivan wanted to protest the loss of contact, but shut up when Kotetsu took off his tie, his hat, his vest. Ivan leaned forward to unbutton his shirt, and Kotetsu let him.

Button after button, Ivan slowly bared the smooth tan chest, forcing himself to go slow and not just rip the shirt from the other man. “Good,” Kotetsu murmured as it finally slid off, and Ivan’s breath caught at the praise.

Kotetsu noticed. His lips curved, and he said again, softer, “Good boy.”

Ivan turned his head, biting his lip. “I—“

“Doesn’t bother you that I’m old enough to be your dad, huh?”

Ivan shook his head, too embarrassed to meet Kotetsu’s eyes.

“Look at me.”

“N-no, I—“

“Come on, look at Daddy.”

Ivan’s eyes snapped up, and Kotetsu grinned. “Good boy.”

Was it possible to die from an erection being too hard? Ivan had a feeling he was about to find out.

Kotetsu turned him around, so Ivan’s back was pressed to the other man’s chest. He slid his hands up under Ivan’s shirt, calloused fingertips brushing over his stomach, his chest, flicking his thumbs over Ivan’s nipples.

“Nnn! P-please—“

“Please what?” Kotetsu started kissing his neck again, biting just hard enough to leave a mark.

Ivan ground back on him, pressing his ass against Kotetsu’s hard length. He could feel it through his jeans, and made a needy sound deep in his throat. “Please, Daddy.”

Kotetsu plunged his hand down the front of Ivan’s jeans, palming his aching cock at last. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s going to take care of you.”

That, plus the swipe of a thumb over the tip, was enough to make Ivan tense and cry out, spilling all over Kotetsu’s hand. Mortified, he could only be glad Kotetsu couldn’t see his face. _What’s wrong with me, coming in my pants like a thirteen-year-old? God, he’s going to think I’m a stupid virgin kid!_

But Kotetsu didn’t pull away, didn’t laugh at him. He cursed under his breath in Japanese, words Ivan didn’t understand, just hoped were about him, and turned Ivan’s face for a kiss. 

When he pulled away, he asked, “That what you needed?”

Ivan nodded. Before Kotetsu could offer him the door, he ground back hard, forcing a moan out of the other man. “I want more, though.”

“Greedy,” Kotetsu muttered, and fetched Ivan a sharp slap to his rear.

Neither of them were really expecting Ivan to arch his back, groan, and start to harden again in Kotetsu’s hand.

There was a second’s pause, where all Ivan could think through his lust-clouded mind was that Kotetsu was _never_ going to respect him as a Hero after a night like this. Then, Kotetsu extricated his hand from Ivan’s pants, only to shove them down the younger man’s thighs. “Off,” he muttered. “Get them off, now, I need them off you.”

Ivan half-stood, half fell-off-the-couch in an effort to obey as quickly as possible. When he finished stripping, he saw that Kotetsu had done the same, was now sitting naked on the couch, one hand slowly moving up and down his hard cock. “Come here, Ivan.”

Ivan hesitated for a second, and Kotetsu’s half-confident expression melted into anxiety. “Is—is this okay? Is it not what you—“

“It’s right,” Ivan said as fast as he could, wanting that confidence back on Kotetsu’s face, wanting to feel taken care of again. “I w-was just trying to decide if you want me on your lap or on my knees.”

He saw Kotetsu’s cock twitch in his hand. “You do that?”

 _I think it’s safe to assume I’ll do whatever you want me to,_ Ivan thought, eyes fixed on that hand moving up and down. At Kotetsu’s groan, he realized that he’d spoken aloud.

“On your knees, then.” He looked like he was going to ask politely, or apologize, and Ivan got on his knees before he had the chance.

“You’ve done this before?”

Ivan nodded, and Kotetsu threaded a hand through his hand, gripping gently. “Then you know what to do. Take it, baby.”

The musky scent of Kotetsu filled Ivan’s nose, just as the taste of his cock filled his mouth. He closed his lips around the head, eyes sliding shut, and wrapped a hand around the base. It was the biggest one he’d ever had in his mouth, not that he had many to compare it with, and he tried valiantly to keep his teeth out of the way.

From the way Kotetsu’s hand tightened in his hair, the way his voice went all breathy as he whispered, “Just like that, god, yes, hnng, yes,” Ivan thought he was probably doing okay. He dragged his tongue up the vein on the underside of Kotetsu’s cock, relishing every gasp and twitch. 

“Look at me.”

Ivan opened his eyes, looking up.

Kotetsu thrust up just a little, bumping against the back of Ivan’s throat, pulling back when the gag reflex kicked in. “Sorry. You just look so hot.”

Ivan wanted to tell him to stop apologizing, but somehow it was far more important to have the man’s hard, heavy cock in his mouth, leaking fluid that some part of him couldn’t help but enjoy. Eyes still locked on the older man, he relaxed his throat as much as he could, sliding down the shaft until his lips brushed his knuckles and good lord did Kotetsu have a big cock. The head threatened to choke him again, and he pulled back, going a little deeper every time.

“Good boy.”

Ivan moaned, reached his other hand down to start stroking himself.

“Stop.”

Guilty, Ivan removed his hand.

“Not that.” Kotetsu tugged on Ivan’s hair, pulling him off. “If I get off now, I probably won’t be able to go again tonight. I’m old, remember?”

Ivan started to protest, but Kotetsu leaned down and kissed his swollen lips, delving his tongue inside. He pulled back, eyes bright. “I can taste myself in your mouth. Hands and knees, yeah?”

Ivan obeyed, earning himself another murmured compliment that made him spread his legs. 

Kotetsu knelt behind him, rubbing the head of his cock against Ivan’s hole. “You want this?”

Ivan nodded frantically. “Please.”

Kotetsu smacked his ass sharply with an open palm. “Greedy again. You know you’re not ready.”

Ivan collapsed onto his forearms, ass in the air. “Please, Daddy.”

“Again.” If the order was whispered instead of barked, it still sent a shock of electricity straight to Ivan’s cock.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Please what, baby?”

Ivan swallowed hard. The carpet was rough against his cheek, and he felt exquisitely vulnerable as he whispered, “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Kotetsu slapped his ass again, this time on the other cheek, and Ivan groaned. Then he felt a finger, wet with spit, push into his hole.

Kotetsu laughed at the sound Ivan made, but not unkindly. “Huh,” he mused, twisting and thrusting that finger in and out, almost what he wanted, not enough, “no offense, but you’re not as tight as I thought you’d be.” He leaned forward, asking with a grin, “Is my baby a slut?”

Ivan shook his head, wishing he could bury his face in the carpet. That finger was prodding, so close, so near to what he _needed_ , and it was so hard to think. “N-no.”

“Tell Daddy the truth.”

“Truth, nnn, ‘m telling the truth.”

“Then you play with yourself a lot?”

Ivan pushed back on that finger, trying to get more. “Y-yes!”

“Toys?”

Ivan nodded, not trusting his words.

“So you could probably take another finger.”

“I can take you,” Ivan almost wailed. “Please, I need it!”

Another slap, this one hard enough to really sting. “You really think you can take my cock?”

“Yes, please!” If Ivan could have reached, he’d have been rutting on the carpet by now, desperate for friction.

Kotetsu pulled his finger out, then slid in three all at once. 

Ivan arched into the invasion, relaxing his muscles, trying to prove that he could take the stretch. Even this much he’d never have imagined; kneeling naked in front of Kotetsu, his ass burning from being spanked, being fingered, the taste of Kotetsu’s cock still lingering on his tongue. Better still, he’d always had the niggling fear that Kotetsu would be as silly and inept in bed as he could sometimes be out of it, and that had been totally proven wrong. Kotetsu obviously knew what he was doing, fingering him open, stretching him wide enough to take that big cock.

“Ask me for it again.”

A few garbled syllables fell out of Ivan’s mouth.

Kotetsu chuckled. “You like having my fingers inside you that much?”

“Like, I’d like, I want the real—I’d like the real thing better,” Ivan panted, finally putting the words in more or less the right order. He felt stupid and crazy, but how was anyone expected to think when long, strong fingers were driving him insane, making him hump against empty air, almost making him cry with how good it felt, making him beg.

Finally, Kotetsu removed his fingers, and Ivan felt the spongy head of his cock press lightly against his hole. “One more time,” Kotetsu said, voice shaking with excitement. One hand came to rest on Ivan’s hip, the other steadying his cock.

Ivan took a deep breath, then exhaled, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” 

And then all Ivan could think was of being _filled_ , being _taken_ , being _fucked_ as Kotetsu pushed in, stretching Ivan wide, making him squirm and pant and beg and writhe as his fingers scrabbled for purchase in the carpet. Kotetsu was bigger than his toys, and he wished he had better than spit for lube, but none of that mattered when Kotetsu was inside him.

He arched his back, unable to think of anything except _fuck me fuck me fuck me please Daddy please_. He might have said it aloud, might have said utter nonsense or nothing at all. 

Kotetsu’s hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back roughly. Some of that control he’d seen had shattered, the older man growling, holding hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises in pale skin the next day. 

Kotetsu took him hard, harder than he could comfortably stand, and Ivan shuddered and slammed back and begged for more. Kotetsu’s hips smacked against his ass with every thrust, reddening it further. One broad hand snaked around to grab Ivan’s cock, stroking fast.

“You want to come, baby?”

Ivan couldn’t even nod, just moan.

Kotetsu’s voice was ragged and hoarse, broken in time with every rough thrust into the willing body beneath him. “You want to be a good boy, mmm, come for Daddy?”

 _Fuck me fuck me fuck me please Daddy please_

“Nnn, god, you feel so good.”

 _More more more more_

“G-gonna make me come.”

 _Please please more fuck me more please fuck me please more fuck_

Then even his thoughts stopped making sense, and everything erupted into mindless pleasure, so intense it danced the knife’s edge of pain. He spent himself in Kotetsu’s hand for the second time that night, crying out wordlessly.

The contractions were too much for Kotetsu, and he came with a shout, slamming deep inside Ivan with uneven, ragged pounding thrusts.

As soon as his grip on Ivan’s hips relaxed, Ivan slumped down to the floor, utterly boneless. Kotetsu let him, hissing a little when they came disconnected, curling himself around Ivan’s prone form.

They lay still, panting, Kotetsu’s heaving chest pressed against Ivan’s, Ivan’s head tucked under Kotetsu’s. 

Ivan watched the older man, wary of his reaction. He was a little nervous that now that it was over, Kotetsu would try to analyze what they’d done, rationalize it. _Please don’t ask if my dad did this to me_ , he pleaded silently. _That ruins everything, and it’s the grossest idea ever._ _Just let it be fun and sexy._

When Kotetsu finally opened his eyes, his breathing had returned to normal. “Next time,” he began, and Ivan’s lips curved up in a smile, “you want to sit in my lap?”

Ivan laughed. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Something stuck to his side as he tried to move, and he reached down to pull it off, chagrined as he recognized the crumpled ruin of a paper crane. 

“Oh, no,” Kotetsu said, taking it from him. Their eyes met as he said, “Looks like we’re going to have to start over.”


End file.
